Silence Speaks
by DUO-MRF
Summary: The two who have the ability to hear the unheard and unsaid...


**A/N…**

**Krittika, **bach'chy this is the one you have requested me to write… I tried to portray the thing you asked me in the best possible way I could, now having no idea how much got success in fulfilling you expectations from me dear…

Friends, I need to tell you people that I haven't watched the episode, so don't know how actually the characters behaved in those days…

A tight hug for my sweety **Subhsresaha, **doll you helped and guided me a lot about the episode and DUO's relationship of those days… Love you yar, tight wala hug… :-* :-*

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt anyone…

Regards…

DUO-MRF.

* * *

Bureau…

After the case had been solved, Daya got shifted in the hospital again because of his injuries from which he did not recover till yet… And so except Daya and Abhijeet, the whole team was present inside the Bureau and was in low tone discussing about what Daksh did with ACP sir and Daya and they all stopped and immediately turned towards their works, seeing Abhijeet coming inside…

Abhijeet: Freddy, sir aa gaye kya…?

Freddy: G sir, sir cabin mein hi hain…

Abhijeet nodded and moved towards the cabin… He knocked the cabin door and after getting permission, moved inside… ACP sir was busy on phone so signaled him to sit and after getting free from the call; turned towards him…

ACP sir: Haan Abhijeet, kya baat hai…?

Abhijeet in serious tone: Sir main aap sy Daya k barey main baat kerny aaya hun…

ACP sir confusingly: Daya k barey mein… Uss k barey mein kya baat kerni hai…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Sir main Daya ko mairy ghar ly jana chahta hun…

ACP sir shocked: Kyun…?

Abhijeet looking him: Sir, Daya k ghar py uss ki care kerny k liye koe nahin hai aur hospital mein rehna ussy pasand nahin hai tou jb tk woh theek nahin ho jata, main ussy apny sath rakhna chahta hun please…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Yeh sb tou theek hai Abhijeet, tum uss k doctor sy mil lo lekin Daya tumhary sath rehny k liye taiyar ho jaye ga kya…

Abhijeet looked him in question… ACP sir clearing his point…

ACP sir: Abhijeet tum ny daikha tou hai Daya ko… woh bohut shy aur reserved hai tou yun apny senior k sath rehna, tum samjh rahy ho na…

Abhijeet nodding understandably: G sir main samjh raha hun and I assure you k ussy hr tarhan sy ease out kerny ki koshish karon ga…

ACP sir nodded and Abhijeet stood up to move, when ACP sir silently: Abhijeet apny ghussy py bhi control rakhna, Daya bohut sensitive hai…

Abhijeet nodded and after taking permission, moved out from his cabin… The whole day team remained busy in their respective works and in the evening, Abhijeet made his way towards the hospital and team towards their homes…

Hospital…

Abhijeet first met with Daya's doctor and after the discussion of some time, he left his office and then made his way towards Daya's room… He entered inside Daya's room and found him sitting in half-lying posture and looking at one point with fixed stare… Abhijeet for few moments, stood there and kept observing him silently and seeing Daya in some other world, he moved towards him…

Abhijeet pressing his shoulder: Daya…!

Daya snapped out from his world with jerk and looked towards him in shock… He tried to say something when…

Abhijeet strictly: Kuch bolny ki zarort nahin hai, doctor ny tumhien baat kerny sy mana kia hai…

Daya nodded and looked him in question and confusion…

Abhijeet calmly: Tum mairy sath chal rahy ho, mairy ghar…

Daya extremely shocked and tried to say something again when Abhijeet in strict tone: Tumhien bolny sy mana kia hai na… Tumhien abhi discharge ker dien gy yahan sy aur phir tum mairy sath chal rahy ho bina kuch boly, samjhy…

Daya silently moved his head down and Abhijeet left the room again… He went to complete the discharge formalities and after completing all, he left the hospital with Daya… Daya was walking with the support of Abhijeet who helped him in sitting inside the jeep and then he too sat on the driving seat and drove off from there… Daya was looking outside silently, looking tensed…

Abhijeet initiated: Daksh per criminal case bn gaye hain… CID k sath ghad'dari, CID officer ko dhoky sy bula ker ghundon k hawaly kerny aur ACP sir ko goli marny k charges hain uss per… Ussy ab saza sy koe nahin bacha paye ga…

Daya said nothing, even did not look at him and just kept looking outside… In remaining journey they both remained silent… Daya came back on scene when the car stopped with a halt and he got confused seeing his own home in front of him… He was about to open the car-door when…

Abhijeet sternly: Main ny tumhien gari sy nikalny ka kaha kya…? (Daya pulled his hand back… Abhijeet opening his side car-door…) ghar ki chabi kahan rakhty ho tum…? (turning towards him…) ishary sy batao…

Daya nodded and looked towards the flower-pot present beside the main door… Abhijeet nodded and got down from the car and Daya just closed his eyes while resting head on head-rest…

Abhijeet firstly searched inside the flower-pot and then pulled it up and placed it at some distance but nothing was present under the flower-pot…

Abhijeet in confusion: Yahan tou kahin bhi nahin hai lekin Daya ny tou idher hi daikha tha… (He looked towards Daya and found him sitting with closed eyes… Abhijeet in murmur…) Ab kya karon… Daya kahan rakh sakta hai ghar ki chabi…

Thinking that he turned towards the flower-pot again and tilting it to one side on floor, he spread hand on its bottom-part and yeah the key was present there…

Abhijeet took the key from there and after opening the main-door, entered inside the home… Abhijeet after around twenty minutes came back with a bag and moved towards the car with the bag and the home's key… He opened his side car-door and looked towards Daya and on very first glance, he got that Daya was drifted in deep sleep…

Abhijeet took deep breath and placing the bag on back-seat; he closed the car's door with care not to disturb Daya's sleep and then drove-off from there…

On way, Daya woke up and after grasping the situation, turned towards Abhijeet and seeing him busy in driving; he started looking outside silently…

Abhijeet seeing him awaken: Tumhari kuch daily-use ki cheezien ly li hain ghar sy aur ghar ki chabi mairy paas hi rahy gi, kuch aur chahiye ho tou bata daina… Thori dair mein ghar pohanch jaien gy phir rest ker laina tum aaram sy…

Daya nodded and soon they reached at Abhijeet's home… Abhijeet helped him to get down from the car and after entering inside the home; he moved with Daya inside the guest room and made him sit on bed in comfortable position…

Abhijeet: Tum yahan baitho, main aata hun gari sy saman ly k…

And he left from there and Daya attached his head with head-rest while closing his eyes… He was having no idea how long he remained like that and came back in present feeling someone calling his name… Daya opened his eyes and found Abhijeet there… Daya in hurry tried to sit properly when…

Abhijeet: Daya aaram sy, jhatka lg jaye ga tumhien… (forwarding a tray…) dinner ker lo pehly, phir medicines ly k soo jana…

Daya looked towards the tray and unintentionally made a face seeing vegetable soup there… Abhijeet looked at his face and nodded disappointedly…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya shaklien banany ki zarort nahin hai, doctor ny tumhien liquid diet lainy ka kaha hai, tou aaram sy pakro issy aur khatam karo jaldi…

Daya nodded and grabbed the tray having the soup bowl from him and then looked towards Abhijeet… Abhijeet looked Daya confusingly and then after getting what he was trying to say…

Abhijeet calmly: Tum dinner ker lo main itni jaldi nahin kerta dinner…

Daya moved his head down and silently grabbed the spoon when…

Abhijeet while standing: Main apna dinner ly k aata hun…

Daya looked him in smile while Abhijeet went out from the room and soon returned grabbing his food tray…

Abhijeet while sitting on chair: Tum ny abhi tk start nahin kia…

Daya in smile grabbed the spoon and started taking his soup and they both finished their dinner in silence… Then after taking his medicines, Daya lay down to sleep and Abhijeet went in his room after getting free from kitchen and placing water bottle and glass on Daya's bed-side-table…

Next morning Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room and found him lying silently while staring the ceiling… Abhijeet moved towards him and Daya came back in present feeling someone's presence in the room… He looked towards Abhijeet and tried to sit when…

Abhijeet while giving him support: Daya aaram sy… (after making him sit, he too sat next to him and forwarded his food tray towards him… Daya grabbed it and looked at the bowl and a smile came on his lips seeing Corn Flakes instead of soup… Abhijeet while taking his breakfast…) tumhary doctor sy consult ker k ACP sir ny tumhari doo hafty ki chuttiyan approve ker dien hain… (looked towards his face and…) ager jaldi join kerna chahty ho tou uss k liye jaldi theek hona parey ga samjhy…

Daya nodded and after taking his breakfast, he took his medicines and Abhijeet left from his room, grabbing the trays… After sometime he entered inside again and found Daya sitting on bed and looking outside the window… Feeling his presence, Daya turned his gaze towards him… Abhijeet moved forward and placed few books on his bed-side-table…

Abhijeet: Bore hony lago tou yeh perh laina lekin zada exert na hona… Yeh sirf iss liye rakh raha hun ta k tum uss sb k barey mein na soch sako jo sochty huey main kal sy tumhien daikh raha hun… (Daya moved his head down… Abhijeet looking him…) Main raat tk wapis aaon shaid, koe problem hua tou message ker laina… (signaling towards the trolley…) tumhara lunch aur medicines yahan rakh dien hain aur books zada nahin perhna, srr mein dard ho ga…

Daya nodded and Abhijeet left from the home after giving few other instructions to him… Daya stared at the books for some time and just selected one from them and started reading that… But after reading few pages, he found that boring, so took another one but that was too not of his interest, he placed that back…

Daya annoyingly in mind: Inn mein tou koe bhi novel mairy taste ka nahin hai, sarey hi detective novels hain… (looked towards his bag and…) shaid koe novel bhi rakh lia ho sir ny…

Taking deep breath, he stood up and taking support from different things, he reached closed to his bag and after opening it, started looking at the things present inside but found no book inside so in frustration just zipped the bag and then sat on his bed again… He was getting extreme bore, when saw his mobile so in smile, grabbed that and started playing games on it to pass the time and in that, he went into sleep…

After few hours, he opened his eyes and got extremely confused and shocked seeing Abhijeet standing in front of him… He looked towards him and then moved his gaze outside the window…

Abhijeet sternly: Dopahar hi hai, raat nahin hue abhi… (Daya looked him again and seeing his mobile in Abhijeet's hand, he got all and silently moved his head down… Abhijeet angrily…) Yun srr jhuka k kyun baithy ho ab, bohut acha kaam ker rahy thy na tum… Books rakhien thien paas mein tou mobile py games kyun khail rahy thy tum haan…?

Daya looked him and then looked towards the mobile… Abhijeet taking deep breath forwarded the mobile towards him… Daya after grabbing that; typed something on that and forwarded it towards Abhijeet again…

Abhijeet while reading that: _Sir mujhy detective novels samjh nahin aaty_… (Abhijeet looked him sternly and…) saaf saaf kaho k yeh books tumhary taste ki nahin hain… (giving his mobile back…) ab games nahin khailna aur lunch ker k medicines ly laina main raat mein aata hua tumhary ghar sy tumhari books ly aaon ga…

And after patting his shoulder, he moved out from the home while Daya taking deep breath placed the mobile on table and silently started looking outside… At night Abhijeet came back and gave him his books and they both took their dinner together…

Nearly four days had passed like that and now Daya had started speaking small sentences… Today he was sitting in his room and was busy in reading a novel when Abhijeet came inside…

Daya while closing his book: Good noon sir…

Abhijeet nodded and: Lunch ker k medicines ly lien na tum ny…

Daya: G…

Abhijeet: Good… aur yeh… (and he stopped with his mobile ringing sound… Abhijeet looked at the caller id and after attending the call…) Snr. Ins. Abhijeet here…

And after hearing the other side for few moments, he cut the line and turning towards Daya: Daya aik murder ho gaya hai tou mujhy nikalna hai, raat mein shaid dair ho jaye tum dinner py maira wait nahin kerna…

Daya nodded and Abhijeet moved towards the crime-spot after locking the door from outside…

Daya took sigh and in mind: Sir ko mairi wajah sy kitna problem ho raha hai, Bureau k sath sath mairi bhi tension aa gae hai sir py… Mujhy sir ko mairi taraf sy relax ker daina chahiye, lekin kaisy… Kaisy… Haan jaldi theek ho k, mujhy jaldi puri tarhan theek ho jana chahiye bs…

Thinking something in mind, he stood up from the bed and started trying to walk without any support and with perfection… And so he started taking fast steps while walking inside the room and started feeling pain in his head but trying to ignore that, he kept walking like that when suddenly felt his head spinning like anything and before he could grab anything, darkness surrounded him with a minute impression that his head got hit with something…

Daya was having no idea how long he remained like that and when he started coming back in conscious, felt intense pain in his head and he immediately placed his hand on his head with an Aaahhh… A hand immediately grabbed his hand and Daya turned his gaze to that side and found Abhijeet there…

Daya in whisper: Sir aap…?

Abhijeet without saying anything just helped him to sit properly… Daya after sitting properly; looked towards Abhijeet and found Abhijeet looking towards him sternly while crossing arms on his chest…

Daya in confusion: Kya hua sir…? Aap easey kyun…

Abhijeet cutting him strictly: Mujhy aik sawal ka jawab doo tum… Yun kamry k dermian mein baghair kisi support k kyun chal rahy thy tum aur kitni dair sy chal rahy thy…?

Daya remembered all what had happened with him and got the reason of Abhijeet's anger and so thought to remain silent as the better option for the time being…

Abhijeet seeing him silent, in anger: Daya main ny jo poucha hai tum sy, mujhy uss ka jawab doo…

Daya with down head: I am sorry sir…

Abhijeet in frustration: What sorry haan… Dimagh kahan hota hai tumhara, kitna kaha tha k koe negligence nahin kerna… janty ho jb ghar aaya main tou tum zameen py behosh girry hoye thy aur srr sy khoon beh raha tha… Pehly km zakhmi ho jo iss tarhan ki herkatien kerny lagy huey ho tum…

And he just left the room in anger and frustration while Daya remained sitting there in silence and guilt, with down head… After sometime, he moved his gaze towards the window and shocked to see next day's morning there…

Daya in shock: Main sari raat yunhi…

And he stopped and looked towards the door and thinking something, he stood up and started making his way out from the room, while taking support of different things… He moved out from his room and looked around but found Abhijeet nowhere so moved towards his room and found the room-door open and the room empty… He turned in confusion and then saw the balcony adjacent to lounge… He took deep breath and made his way towards the balcony and found Abhijeet standing there, holding a cup of tea…

Daya stood on the entrance and in low tone: Sir…!

Abhijeet turned and looked him in shock: Daya tum yahan kya ker rahy ho… (angrily…) tumhien rest kerny ko kaha tha na…

Daya looking down: Sir mujhy aap ko sorry bolna tha… Main bs jaldi theek hona chahta hun tou issi liye woh sb, I am sorry sir please…

Abhijeet took deep breath and in soft tone: Daya iss tarhan ki herkatien ker k tum jaldi theek nahin ho gy bl k tumhari injuries zada hoon jaien gien, jaldi theek hona hai tou apni diet aur medicines regularly lo aur doctor ki instructions ko follow karo, OK…?

Daya nodded and: G sir main aagy sy khayal rakhon ga…

Abhijeet nodded and finding him tensed, softly: Daya kuch kehna chahty ho kya tum…?

Daya looking tensed: Sir main woh… mujhy woh… I mean…

Abhijeet calmly: Daya aaram sy kaho jo kehna hai, nahin dant'ta main…

Daya took deep breath and then looking him: Sir mujhy ghar jana hai please…

Abhijeet kept looking him for few moments silently which was making Daya more and more nervous…

Abhijeet silently: Kyun jana hai tumhien… Yeh ghar nahin hai kya…?

Daya nervously: Nahin sir, woh mujhy mairy ghar jana hai…

Abhijeet calmly: Kyun…?

Daya getting no excuse so: Mairi sari cheezien wahan parien hain tou mujhy jana hai…

Abhijeet in same tone: Jo cheezien chahiye mujhy bata doo, main la daita hun…

Daya in tension: Nahin sir woh, haan mujhy mairy ghar ki aadat hai tou mujhy jana hai ghar wapis please…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Theek hai, main apni packing ker lun phir chalty hain…

Daya looked him in shock and while turning: Nahin sir theek hai, main tou easey hi keh raha tha…

Abhijeet said nothing just kept looking him going inside his room and he turned and started taking his tea again while looking outside… After sometime he entered inside Daya's room and found him busy in reading a book… Daya looked him and closed the book instantly…

Daya hurriedly: Sir panch minute pehly hi perhna start ki thi…

A small smile came on Abhijeet's lips and he moved towards him and sat on the chair placed near his bed…

Abhijeet softly: Apny ghar kyun jana chahty ho tum… Mairy ghussy ki wajah sy kya…?

Daya looking him: Nahin sir please easey nahin kahien aap… Mujhy aap ka dantna kabhi bura nahin laga sir, promise…

Abhijeet looked him and: Tou phir kyun jana chahty ho yahan sy…?

Daya looking down: Sir mairi wajah sy aap ko bohut problem ho gae hai… Bureau ki tension bhi aur mairi tension bhi, main issi liye jaldi theek hona chah raha tha lekin uss mein sb grbr ho gae…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Daya tumhari injuries kafi severe thien tou thora time lagna hi tha puri tarhan theek hony mein lekin ager tum easey hi bewakoofiyan kerty rahy tou pata nahin kitna time lg jaye…

Daya innocently: Sir ab main koe bewakoofi nahin karon ga… Phir ab mujhy kitna time lagy ga theek hony mein…?

Abhijeet in smile: Bohut thora time… Shaid sirf chnd din aur ager tum jaldi theek ho gaye tou as a gift main sir sy keh k tumhien jaldi duty join kerny ki permission bhi ly dun ga sir sy…

Daya hurriedly and un-deliberately while forwarding his hand: Promise…?

Abhijeet shocked on his that act and Daya too realized his mistake and before he could pull back his hand, Abhijeet grabbed his hand softly and: Promise… (while leaving his hand…) Ab tou jaldi theek ho jao gy na tum…?

Daya nodded in shy smile and after realizing the time: Sir aap ny aaj Bureau nahin jana kya…?

Abhijeet casually: Haan aaj dopahar mein jana hai, sir ko raat ko phone kia tha main ny tou sir ny kaha k aaj dopaher mein Bureau aa jaon…

Daya in low tone: Sir aap ny ACP sir ko bata dia kya…?

Abhijeet looked him and: Haan… (Daya moved his head down while Abhijeet continued…) yehi na k tum kal chak'kr aany sy girr gaye thy…?

Daya looked him in shock and: Nahin sir main chak'kr aany sy tou nahin girra… Main tou walk… (And he stopped as he got what Abhijeet was saying to him and in low tone…) theek hai sir, main chak'kr aany sy hi girra tha…

Abhijeet nodded disappointedly and: Daya tum walk ker rahy thy tezz tezz js ki wajah sy tumhary srr mein dard utha aur aakhir mein tum chak'kr aany ki wajah sy behosh ho k girry, yehi hua tha na… (Daya nodded while looking him… Abhijeet while stressing…) tou chak'kr aany ki wajah batany ki koe zarort hai kya… (Daya shook his head and then nodded understandably… Abhijeet while standing…) Daya tum aik bohut hi sharp detective lekin bohut hi masoom aur bewakoof insan ho…

And he left his room, leaving Daya in confusion behind…

Daya confusingly: Yeh sir ny mairi tareef ki hai ya mairi kami batai hai…

He looked towards the door for few moments in confusion and jerking his head, got busy with his reading again… After sometime Abhijeet entered inside his room again while fully ready for going to Bureau…

Abhijeet placing a tray on Daya's bed-side-table: Daya main Bureau ja raha hun, tum ager bore ho tou iss room sy bahir aur rooms bhi hain ghar mein… Khayal rakhna aur exert mt hona, bye…

Daya in smile: Bye sir…

Abhijeet left the home while locking the main door from outside and Daya continued with his reading for some time and then after taking his breakfast and medicines lay down to sleep…

More than a week had passed since Daya came in Abhijeet's home… Daya had recovered very much and now he walked without any support… His recovery was very fast and good…

Today's night while feeling bored, he came out from his room and went in lounge… It was for the first time he came out from his room in Abhijeet's absence… He looked around and went towards a book-shelf placed there… Daya in smile was looking at different medals placed there on shelf when his mobile rang…

Daya after attending the call: Ins. Daya here…

A smiley voice: And guess who's here…?

Daya in excited tone: Sunil… Yeh koun sa number hai tumhara haan aur pehla number kahan gaya… Kitna try kia main ny, kuch khayal hai maira k nahin…

Sunil in smile: I am sorry yar, mujhy aik conference k liye urgently India sy bahir jana para, tumhara number try kia tha tumhien batany k liye lekin band aa raha tha, I thought k shaid tum kisi mission py ho gy… Aaj hi naya number lia hai aur sb sy pehly tumhien call ki hai, save ker lo number pichla mobile gum gaya mujh sy… Aur ab yeh sb choro aur yeh batao k tum kaisy ho aur kahan ho…?

Daya while moving towards the balcony: Main tou theek hun aur kahan hoon sy matlab…?

Sunil smilingly: Matlab yeh sir, k main tumhary ghar gaya tha aaj lekin woh tou locked hai aur neighbors ny bataya k tum pichly kafi dinon sy ghar per nahin ho…

Daya taking deep breath: Haan, main Abhijeet sir k ghar hun pichly kafi dinon sy…

Sunil naughtily: Ooohoo tou tumhary Abhijeet sir hain na tumhara khayal rakhny k liye ab hamari kya zarort…

Daya in fake anger: Zada bkwas kerny ki zarort nahin hai acha… Aur woh tou sir hain na, dost tou nahin hain na…

Sunil in serious tone: Tou dost bana lo…

Daya totally silent for few moments and then changing the topic: Acha tum easey hi fazool bolty raho gy ya yeh bhi batao gy k ghar kyun aaye thy…?

Sunil taking deep breath: Baat ko badlna tou koe tum sy seekhy… Aur ghar kyun aaye thy sy matlab, zahair hai bhae tum sy milny hi aaya tha na aur kya…

Daya naughtily: Oooh mujhy laga k shaid koe gori bhabhi pasand ker laye ho mairy liye ussi barey mein batana ho ga shaid…

Sunil laughed loudly on that and: Daya tum bhi na… (in concern…) acha Daya tumhary neighbors ny bataya k tum hospital mein thy pichly kuch time sy, kya hua tha tumhien…?

Daya taking deep breath: Kuch nahin yar bs CID ki job hi easi hai, hospital aana jana laga hi rehta hai…

Sunil strenly: Acha tou phir apny sir k ghar kya ker rahy ho tum… Sach sach batao kya hua tha tumhien…?

Daya taking sigh: Kidnap ho gaya tha lekin ab tou bilkul theek hoon main aur bohut jald duty bhi join ker lun ga…

Sunil in tension: Daya tum ny phir kisi py aankien band ker k yakeen ker lia ho ga, hai na… (Daya remained silent… Sunil angrily…) Daya please yar pehly hi yeh job km khatarnak hai k tum apni iss aik aadat ko chor nahin sakty… Tum kyun nahin samjhty k tum achy ho tou iss ka yeh matlab nahin hai k tumhari zindagi mein aany waley sb hi achy log hain… Tum bachpan sy apni inhien bewakoofiyon sy nuksan uthaty aaye ho Daya please yar ab bs ker doo tum…

Daya suddenly remembered Abhijeet's comment so in serious tone: Sunil yar aik baat tou batao, ager koe mujhy kahey k _Daya tum aik bohut hi sharp detective lekin aik bohut hi masoom aur bewakoof insan ho_, tou yeh mairi tareef hue k mairi kami batai gae hai…?

Sunil taking sigh: Bhae yeh sb mujhy nahin pata lekin haan js ny bhi tumhien yeh kaha hai soo fesed sahi kaha hai… Wasey kaha ks ny hai tumhien yeh…?

Daya instantly: Boss ny…

Sunil raising his eye-brow: Yeh Boss koun hai bhae…?

Daya correcting himself: Woh maira matlab hai, Abhijeet sir ny…

Sunil in smile: Boss, hmm acha naam hai…

Daya angrily: Acha ab phir sy na shuru ho jana, easey hi mairy mun sy nikal gaya tha…

Sunil caringly: Daya main tumhien bachpan sy janta hun yar, tumhary mun sy easey hi koe baat nahin nikalti… Mujhy lagta hai k tum tumhary Abhijeet sir sy attach hoty ja rahy ho Daya, hai na…?

Daya sighing heavily: Pata nahin Sunil, mujhy khud bhi kuch samjh nahin aa raha… Mujhy sir ka mairi care kerna, mujhy samjhana aur samjhna yahan tk k mujhy dantna sb acha lagta hai… Tumhien pata hai Bureau mein sb darty hain Abhijeet sir sy unn k ghussy ki wajah sy lekin mujhy sir k ghussy sy kabhi bhi uss tarhan ka drr nahin laga… (worriedly…) Sunil kahin iss ka yeh matlab tou nahin hai k main sir ki respect nahin kerta, I mean woh mairy senior hain tou mujhy sir sy darna chahiye na…

Sunil smilingly: Daya tum sy baat ker k kabhi kabhi mujhy easa lagta hai k main kisi bach'chy sy baat ker raha hun yar… (in soft tone…) Daya kisi ki respect kerny ka yeh matlab nahin hota k aap uss sy drr k rahain, tum apny sir ki respect kerty ho Daya aur darty iss liye nahin ho kyun k tumhary sir k ghussy k peechy jo care aur concern hota hai ussy tum daikh sakty ho, aur tumhari team shaid woh sb nahin daikh sakti…

Daya smiled and: Acha Sunil tum mujhy janty ho hamesha sy tou tum yeh bhi janty ho k main kitna sensitive hoon tou mujhy Abhijeet sir k ghussy ka kabhi bura kyun nahin lagta…?

Sunil smilingly: Kyun k tumhien tumhary sir ka ghussa nazar aata hi nahin hai tum tou uss k peechy chupy unn k concern aur care ko daikhny mein busy hoty ho na… (after taking few moments pause, in serious tone…) Daya apni feelings ko express kerna seekho tum, shaid iss sy tumhien aik bohut acha dost mil jaye…

Daya in sad tone: Abhijeet sir mairy dost kaisy bn sakty hain, woh tou mairy senior hain na…

Sunil in meaningful tone: Haan Abhijeet sir tumhary dost nahin bn sakty lekin tumhara Boss tumhara bohut acha dost bn sakta hai Daya, bye…

And he cut the line… Daya stood there silently while staring his mobile for few moments and then sighing heavily: Yeh Sunil bhi kabhi kabhi bohut ajeeb baat ker jata hai… Ab Boss bhi tou main ny sir ko hi bola tha na tou…

And he instantly got shut while turning, seeing Abhijeet standing in the entrance of the balcony… Daya was looking him in extreme shock and tension from few moments when…

Abhijeet in calm tone: Yahan kya ker rahy ho…?

Daya in tension: Aap kb aaye… Maira matlab aap yahan kb sy khary hain…?

Abhijeet looking him keenly: Bs abhi hi aaya hun kuch seconds pehly… (Daya relieved a relax sigh… Abhijeet continued…) Tumhien akely mein bolny ki aadat hai kya…?

Daya in smile: Nahin sir main woh apny aik dost sy baat ker raha tha…

Abhijeet casually: Oooh jisy tum Boss bulaty ho uss sy…?

Daya instantly: Nahin sir, Boss tou main aap ko… (and he got shut again and looked towards Abhijeet in tension, and then trying to make up…) matlab mairy dost ka naam tou Sunil hai, ussi sy baat ker raha tha main…

Abhijeet while nodding: Acha tou phir yeh Boss koun hai…?

Daya looked him and then moving his head down again, silently: Koe bohut apna…

Abhijeet smiled and while turning: Sunil kafi samjhdar laga mujhy Daya, uss ki baton per ghoor kerna…

And he went inside his room, leaving a silent Daya behind… Daya stood there for few moments and then went inside his room… He was sitting on chair while resting his legs on bed and with closed eyes, when Abhijeet entered inside… Feeling his presence Daya opened his eyes and seeing him in front of him instantly sat properly…

Abhijeet while sitting on the next chair, present beside Daya's chair: Lagta hai ab tk Sunil ki baton k barey mein hi soch rahy ho tum…

Daya looked him for few moments silently and then: Sir aap sy aik baat pouchon…?

Abhijeet nodded while looking him: Poucho…

Daya taking deep breath: Sir doo log dost kaisy banty hain…?

Abhijeet looked him for few moments in silence and: Jb unn mein aik dosry ko understand kerny ki cabability ho aur woh bina kuch kahey dosry ko apni baat samjha sakien… (in soft tone...) aik Chinese proverb bhi hai iss barey mein as No sound in this world can be louder than silence and if someone can't understand your silence then he/she can never understand your words… Aur yeh proverb friendship py puri uttarti hai Daya...

Daya after few moments silently: Aur ager yeh qualities doo logon mein aik dosry ko ly k hoon lekin unn mein senior, junior ka relationship ho tou kya woh dost nahin bn sakty hain…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Nahin… (Daya moved his head down while Abhijeet continued…) Daya dosti rank ya status ko nahin daikhti yeh tou bs ho jati hai, kisi sy bhi… js k sath aap comfortable feel karo aur bina kuch kahy apni baat ussy bata sako aur uss k bina kahy uss ki suun lo tou samjh jao k aap ko dost mil gaya… (Daya looked towards him… Abhijeet softly…) Aur jahan tk senior, junior ki baat hai tou dosti mein yeh sb nahin chalta iss liye jn doo logon mein yeh rishta hota hai unhien iss tarhan ki cheezien apny dermiyan la k aik keemti dost khona nahin chahiye hai Daya…

Daya absent-mindedly: Aur ager yeh sirf junior ki feeling hi ho k ussy uss k senior mein aik priceless dost mil gaya hai jb k senior k mn mein easi koe baat na ho tou…?

Abhijeet in meaningful tone: Tumhien pura yakeen hai kya k uss senior k dil mein easi koe baat nahin ho gi…?

Daya looked him for some time and then moved his head down while shooking his head…

Daya in low tone: Nahin lekin ager senior bohut zada composed ho aur khud hi apny gird aik deewar si bana li ho js mein kisi ka bhi dakhal daina ussy pasand na aaye tou junior ko kya kerna chahiye…?

Abhijeet while standing: Junior ko woh deewar tor daini chahiye jaisy pehly toori thi…

Daya looked him in extreme shock while Abhijeet left the room… Daya had no idea how long he kept staring at the door in shock and disbelief and came back in reality when Abhijeet shaked him a bit…

Daya coming back in present with jerk: Dara dia mujhy Boss…

Abhijeet looked him in silence and Daya realizing what he had said so hurriedly: Matlab sir aap ny tou mujhy dara hi dia… (and while standing and taking tray from him…) Aap mujhy bhi bula lia karien na ab tou main theek hun bilkul…

Abhijeet sighing heavily sat beside him and they started taking dinner in complete silence and in their own pool of thoughts… After few minutes…

Abhijeet initiated: Mujhy kuch dair pehly ACP sir ka phone aaya tha, tum kal sy duty join ker sakty ho…

Daya excietedly: Sachi Bo… (taking a pause…) I mean sir aap ny baat ker li ACP sir sy…

Abhijeet nodded silently and then taking deep breath: Daya tumhien Daksh k case mein apni statement record kerwany jana parey ga, tumhari health reasons ki wajah sy sir ny HQ sy time lia tha lekin duty join kerny k baad tumhien HQ jana ho ga…

And after completing his talk, he moved his gaze towards Daya and found him looking down silently… Abhijeet in silence pressed his shoulder…

Daya still looking down: Sir maira jana zarori hai kya… (looking towards him…) sir please main ab woh sb k barey mein phir sy baat nahin kerna chahta hun, please…

Abhijeet in soft tone: Daya main tumhari condition samjh raha hun lekin legal process tou complete kerna hai na…

Daya bit annoyingly: Sir mujhy nahin kerna hai koe legal process follow… Aap log uss k oper sy mujhy cheat kerny ka charge hata dien beshak…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya pagal ho gaye ho kya tum, easey hi charge hata dien hum haan… Aur yeh sirf tumhari baat nahin hai yeh aik CID officer ki apny hi collegue ko cheat kerny ki baat hai… Kal ko ager koe mujhy cheat kry ga tou tum ussy easey hi chor doo gy kya…?

Daya looking down in low tone: I am sorry sir, aap theek keh rahy hain… (in pain and hurt…) Main ussy easey hi nahin choron ga, bohut ghalat kia hai uss ny bohut zada ghalat… (taking deep breath…) Kal hi jana ho ga kya mujhy HQ…?

Abhijeet looking him keenly: Daya tum theek ho na…?

Daya looked him and moved his gaze away again…

Abhijeet in concern: Main sir sy baat karon ga kal k tumhari statement yahin record ker lien Bureau mein, theek hai na…?

Daya said nothing just turned and unexpectedly hugged Abhijeet tightly while bursting out in tears… Abhijeet was extremely shocked but after few moments of understanding the situation, he placed one hand on his head and with other started rubbing his back in silence…

Daya in teary tone: Boss hum sb CID mein aany sy pehly shapat laity hain na k daish sb sy oper hai tou uss ny apny bhai k liye, daish k liye uthai gae shapat kaisy toor di… Aik baar humain kehta tou sahi hum sb mil k koe rasta nikal laity na… Itna bara dhoka dy dia uss ny humain… Uss ny acha nahin kia na Boss, bilkul bhi acha nahin kia…

Abhijeet softly: Daya jo ho gaya hai ussy bhool k aagy berho warna yunhi khud ko takleef daity raho gy aur Daksh ny jo kia hai uss ko uss ki saza zaroor mily gi phir hum sb bhi hain na tumhary sath, hai na…

Daya nodded while separating from the hug and Abhijeet made him drink some water…

Abhijeet caringly: Ab theek ho na tum…?

Daya nodded and then looking him: Aap chalien gy please mairy sath HQ, please…

Abhijeet looking his condition, nodded and: Haan chalon ga, main subah sir sy baat ker lun ga theek hai…?

Daya nodded in smile: Thank you sir…

Abhijeet smiled and signaling towards his plate: Ab dinner khatam karo jaldi, theek hony ka yeh matlab nahin hai k dobara sy khud ko neglect kerna shuru ker doo…

Daya in smile moved to wash his face and then after coming back, grabbed the plate and started taking his meal when in smile: Sir aap yeh sb khana khud cook kerty hain kya…?

Abhijeet looking him: Haan, kyun…?

Daya in praising tone: Aap k hathon mein tou bohut taste hai, aap ki wife bohut khush rahien gien…

Abhijeet looked him in surprise, hearing that free-frank way of talking from Daya's side and: Tumhien ks ny kaha k main shadi k baad bhi cooking karon ga…?

Daya casually: Sunil ny bola tha k ager kisi ko khud bohut acha khana banana aata ho tou ussy dosron ka banaya hua khana itna khas pasand nahin aata… Woh bhi bohut acha khana banata hai Boss…

And he looked towards Abhijeet in shock and silently moved his head down again and got busy with his dinner without saying any other thing…

Abhijeet in smile: Tumhien cooking aati hai kya…?

Daya in smile: Nahin, itni achi tou khair bilkul bhi nahin aati… Bs easey hi thora bohut ker laita hun…

Abhijeet in concern: Tou tum khana ka kya kerty ho Daya…?

Daya casually: Main zada tr bahir hi khana khata hun…

Abhijeet strictly: Bohut ghalat kerty ho… Bahir ka khana bilkul bhi acha nahin hota… Kal sy tumhain cooking seekhana…

Daya cutting him hurriedly: Nahin Boss please… (and clearing his throat…) sir rehny dien na, iss ki koe zarort nahin hai please…

Abhijeet in meaningful tone: Haan Daya, sir rehny doo iss ki koe zarort nahin hai sach mein…

Daya looked him and then while standing and grabbing the tray: Aaj main ly jata hun yeh…

And he moved towards kitchen when Abhijeet from behind: Daya farigh ho ker coffee ly k balcony py aa jana, theek hai…

Daya nodded him in big smile with glowing face and then moved out from the room happily while Abhijeet in smile made his way towards the balcony and sat there enjoying the soft breeze… Soon Daya had also joined him and they kept enjoying the coffee with casual talks while enjoying eachother's company…

**UNDERSTANDING IS AN ART AND EVERYONE IS NOT AN ARTIST… **

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


End file.
